


Shiny

by katajainen



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, No beta - provided as is, Nori being a little shit, Prefect Dwalin, Some UST, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/pseuds/katajainen
Summary: Nori Rison and Dwalin Fundinul have never got along. It only gets worse when Dwalin gets made Prefect in his fifth year.





	Shiny

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 of the February Ficlet Challenge, prompt: Hogwarts AU.

'Well well well,' Nori drawled, 'don't you have a nice new shiny here?' He tapped at the Prefect’s badge pinned to the front of Dwalin's robes with a proprietary finger.

'Shut it, Rison.' Dwalin wouldn't step back, he wouldn't give the little tosser the satisfaction. Even if the said tosser was standing close enough for Dwalin to count the freckles on his nose, had he a mind to. 'It's five minutes to curfew – you want to start losing Slytherin house points on the first day of the year?'

'Who says I haven't done it already? Go dock points from someone in your own house, Mr. Prefect.’ Nori turned on his heel with a grin and a swish of coppery hair. ‘Or do you want to come and tuck me in?' he shot over his shoulder before sauntering off to the direction of the dungeons.

Dwalin only looked after him to see that he didn't loiter. He wasn't ogling his arse. He wasn't.

Over the next few weeks, he suffered one ridiculous prank after another. He would have liked to pin them on Nori, only the git covered his traces far too well.

And he hardly gloated on his success like Dwalin would have expected. True, he could hear him snickering at the back of the class when Dwalin's quill had started puffing out clouds of pink glitter every few minutes, but he had hardly been the only one laughing at that. And when his trousers had been jinxed to shrink, Nori had only given him a long look, quipped 'A nice view, Fundinul,' and left it at that.

The badge thing was far worse.

Dwalin was on his way to breakfast just as Nori came out of the Great Hall. As they were passing each other, Nori suddenly stopped, and grinned wide enough to split his face.

'Don't mind if I do,' he said, grabbed a double handful of Dwalin's robes and yanked him down with surprising strength, smashing their mouths together. The kiss tasted of eggs and bacon and over-sweetened tea, and it was over almost before Dwalin's morning-muddled brain woke enough to be offended by sudden uninvited snogging.

'I like what your shiny says,' Nori said, still smiling like the proverbial cat, and stepped back with a final caress down Dwalin’s chest.

'What?' Dwalin said eloquently, and looking down, caught the sight of his badge blinking with a faint but distinct glow. Growling, he yanked the thing off with more force that was perhaps necessary. And there it was, the words 'Kiss the Prefect' lighting up red and gold every few seconds.

'There’ll be a detention with your name on it, Rison!' he shouted at Nori's retreating back. An empty threat, since he’d have to convince the Slytherin Head of House, and nothing would ever stick on Nori.

'It was well worth having a hundred!' the other laughed back and went on his way, with that same deliberate, infuriating swagger that always drove Dwalin mad.

It might not be today, but as he stood at the door to the Great Hall, the jinxed badge squeezed painfully tight in one fist, his lips still tingling faintly, Dwalin Fundinul knew there would be day when he'd do more than merely stare after Nori and fume.

Merlin help him, but there would be a day when he would chase after him.

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: [I wrote more of this verse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751630). Who knew?


End file.
